Spoiled Rich Kids
by mistressmarionette
Summary: BillyNumerousxKitten. Billy and Kitten talk about their futures after the Brotherhood of Evil incident. One-shot.


A thing I wrote that I don't know what to do with, so here it is. If you want to understand this fully, for read: Old School, The Stupid Idea, and Jinxed For Life. This is set a month or two before Jinxed For Life. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. I'm just trying to get Billy out of my system so I can get on with some of these other stories I've got lined up. I'm also practicing writing Kitten, how do you like her?

Warnings for this story: Extreme political inaccuracy, racial stereotyping and light racism. THESE DO NOT REFLECT MY VIEWS.

Pairing: Billy NumerousXKitten. I think they work, don't you?

* * *

**Spoiled Rich Kids**

It happened one day, when Billy Numerous was out test driving his newest vehicle, and Kitten was shopping for new shoes, that they happened to run across each other.

They remembered the Brotherhood of Evil incident, and what had happened between them in Paris during one of the group's parties, and blushed. When Kitten tried to make a comment, possibly an apology, Billy stopped her.

"We were drunk," Billy said firmly. "And you're back together with Fang, right?"

Kitten rolled her eyes. "Sort of."

"That's cool."

"Not really."

"Do you need a ride?"

Kitten did. And she liked his new car.

"Is this what you've been doing since we got back?" She giggled. "Messing around with cars?"

"Yeah," Billy replied, and there was more. He had gone home for a week or two.

"How was it?"

Billy laughed half-heartedly, and accelerated a little too quickly. "Oh, you know."

They had spoken before about Mr. Jones, and his grand scheme for Billy to inherit the family's fortune and business despite being one of Mr. Jones' several illegitimate children.

"I told him no," Billy said. "As in, that's final. So, that's that. I don't have to deal with the business…or the money."

"Like you don't want it," Kitten scoffed.

"I don't think I do," Billy said seriously. "It gives me the heebies, the idea of having all that money to myself."

Kitten shrugged. "Well, if that's what you want."

"_Thank _you!" Billy grinned at her. "You are the _first person_ to say that! Everybody else was…shit, I was ready to pack up and move out. Nobody would leave me alone about it."

"It's your business," Kitten said. "It's not anybody else's right to tell you how much money you should have."

Billy shook his head. "Yeah, you'd think it'd be like that…"

She frowned suddenly. "This car smells awfully clean."

"Well, it's new."

"You haven't been smoking."

Billy shook his head. "Seymour banned every kind of smoke at our place. Don't laugh! It's hell, right out of the Bible."

Kitten tilted her head back and sighed. "Ugh. A smoke free environment sounds nice. Let's trade places for a while."

"I don't think I could wear heels, sorry."

She smiled to herself. "I don't think I could drive your cars." She leaned against the window.

They were silent for a few moments, until Billy asked her how college applications were going. Kitten was one of the few members of the Jump City young criminal circle who bothered with the façade of a normal teenage life.

She snorted. "To be honest, I could use some of that money you just refused."

Billy frowned. "I thought you and your dad were doing all right financially."

"We are. Just…not enough for college. He's only willing to spend so much, his work being what it is. He just doesn't have time to worry about me, and I can't get any scholarships."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because nobody wants to give a semi-rich white girl a scholarship!" She whined.

Billy raised his eyebrows. "That's not true."

"It is," Kitten said sullenly. "And if you don't mind my being racist, politically incorrect, and probably wrong on most everything for a few moments, I'll tell you why."

Billy nodded obediently.

"Have you ever stopped and thought how many scholarships black kids get?"

"Well, no," Billy admitted. "I'm not looking at college."

Kitten snorted. "Well, lucky you. But there are HUNDREDS of those, because those kinds of kids are the main stereotype for the underprivileged. And then there's Asians, but they usually don't need them because their parents are all doctors. But if they _do_ need them, well, look at their test scores. It's in their genes or something. There's a reason America's been giving China the cold shoulder."

Billy (who had not been aware that America was doing anything of the kind, not that he had been paying attention or anything) shrugged.

"But white girls. Everybody _hates_ white girls. The whole women's rights thing died as soon as we hit 2000. And of course, white girls from higher society are _supposed_ to be able to afford anything."

"So why can't you?"

"Because Daddy is obsessed with himself," Kitten said bitterly. "I mean, I get that it's his job, and without his job we wouldn't have money. But he spends just as much as he earns. I have to scrape for everything."

"Or whine for it."

"Or whine for it," Kitten agreed. "And sometimes it's really petty. But I got into Stanford, without recommendations and without anybody buying me in. I mean, that counts for _something_, doesn't it?"

Billy whistled. "Congrats."

"You're the first one to say so. Of course, I haven't told that many people. I didn't really tell anybody from our crowd." Kitten snorted. "Nobody cares about college. Especially not you HIVE kids."

"Well, we're done with school. For life. Seriously, if anybody said the word "college" to Seymour's face he'd probably bite them."

Kitten giggled. "What about you?"

Billy took a sharp turn, making Kitten grab her seat. "I haven't thought much on it."

"Oh."

He sighed. "The truth is, my dad would probably love it if I went to college. You know, lots of prestigious degrees to boost the family's reputation. He'd fricking love it. So I don't want to do it."

Kitten slumped in her seat. "Let's trade parents. Yours can pay for my education, and mine can continue to not give a crap."

"I bet if I was real devious about it, I could get him to do just that."

"What, pay for everything? No way. How?"

"I don't know. You could sleep with him. He usually pays girls a helluva lot for stuff like that."

"Ew. No."

Billy grinned. "Or I could say I was going to marry you."

Kitten blushed. "I think I've had enough of these ideas."

"I'm serious, though. You'd have a free tap into the family fortune. My dad approves of intelligent women. Well, until he gets them pregnant."

"He can't be as bad as you make him out to be."

"He can. He is."

"Well, you've opted out anyways," Kitten said quickly. "Have you got any plans?"

Billy sighed. "Planning isn't my thing."

Kitten gave his situation consideration. "You could be a used car dealer. Like, you could try selling a few hundred of your old cars?" He laughed at that, and she continued, "Or a drug dealer. You know drug dealers, don't you?"

His laughter faded a little, and he said, a little more seriously, "It really sucks, though. I have no idea what to do. None of us do. I mean, college sounds like a shitty plan, no offense, but at least it's a plan." They fell silent, and drove past a few more streets. Finally Billy said, "If I could do just about anything, I'd get my own place and just stay there forever. And we'd do whatever the hell we felt like."

"You and your clones?"

"No, me and other people. Johnny, maybe. I don't like him staying in that shitty apartment. And a couple other people. You, if you ever got tired of being a working stiff."

Kitten giggled. "I'd like that. As long as you stayed on the West coast. It doesn't even have to be in California; I could settle for Oregon if it came to that."

"Why the West coast?"

Kitten shuddered. "The mainland scares me. Everyone is so serious. I don't think I could stand living anywhere further east than eastern LA."

"Yeah, I hear that." Billy frowned. "Did you have anywhere you wanted to go? I'm just sort of going in circles here."

"If you could get me to my house…"

"Yeah, okay."

Her house wasn't far. As she hopped out, she said casually, "You know, me and Fang aren't really together anymore. At least, I don't think we are. I don't know what goes on in his head half the time."

Billy nodded. "He's a…interesting one."

Kitten giggled. "Keep in touch."

"Will do."

"You'll tell me if anything happens?" She said, suddenly sounding panicked. She caught his eye and said seriously, "I hate being out of the loop. I know you guys have your own agenda, but please, don't freak me out with any surprises."

Billy nodded carefully. "Okay. I'll be sure to keep you updated."

"And tell me if you hear from Jinx?"

"What the hell do you care," Billy asked carelessly, "about Jinx?"

Kitten sniffed. "I think of her as a very annoying little sister. I worry about her."

"Yeah, well, she's got her boyfriend to watch her ass. In more ways than one."

Kitten blushed, which made Billy blush as well. "I'll see you," He stammered. "Close the door."

Kitten smiled, said a very formal goodbye, and closed the door.

Neither knew it, as Billy drove away and Kitten unlocked the door to her house they both quietly sighed.


End file.
